Butterfly Kisses
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Albert Montez reminises on how fast his daughter had grown: to the time he held her close to his chest as a baby till she loped her arms through his as they walked down the aisle and became a Bolton. ONE-SHOT. TxG. Troyella of course!


_Butterfly Kisses_

Albert Montez sighed as he picked up a photo of his only daughter from 25 years ago. How time flew by so fast… He could remember as if it just happened yesterday; His wife, Maria Montez went into labor 3 in the morning and around 2 hours later_, Gabriella Isabel Montez _was born into the world.

Albert smiled when he spotted the numerous photos of Gabriella placed in the living room one of her riding on a pony saying "Walk beside the pony, daddy! It's my first ride!" and the photo of her with pink icing on the tip of her nose and a smile formed on her lips saying "I know it looks silly, daddy but, I sure tried!" and a photo of Maria and Gabriella working in the garden but instead of finishing the work they ended up playing princess instead so, Albert made a crown of flowers to put in her hair.

His finger graced over a photo, one of his favorites. Maria took this photo when a huge thunderstorm hit town. Gabriella _hated _thunderstorms. It scared her to no end. That night Albert carried his daughter into her room then kneeled next to her bed and told her to pray as he said a silent prayer in his mind as well.

"I thank you because I know I haven't been the perfect father or the perfect person in all. I've made multiple mistakes…"

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tug on his arm; he looked down and saw his daughter smiling up to him. She sat up from her lying position and kissed her daddy's cheeks and giggled. "I love you, daddy."She whispered and lay back down, snuggling her tiny little body close to his arm which rested on the bed.

Albert smiled and leaned over kissing his daughter on the forehead and pushing away strands of her brown curls away from her face as slumber took over her.

"_**But, in all that I've done, I must have did something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night."**_

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and talk God for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For the butterfly kisses after bed time prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Then he came across a disc, written on the cover was "Gabriella's Sweet 16". Albert took the CD out and placed it into the player.

First, came up the face of Gabriella smiling into the camera with her hair placed into a bun with delicate curls surrounding her face, she was wearing a beautiful lavender gown. She was so beautiful…

"Sweet 16 today, baby girl! Are you excited?"He heard himself say as the video started to play.

"Very."She said with a giggle and with that he muttered words saying "You look just like your mother…"

Minutes later, Maria came to tell Gabriella that her guest were there for her then Maria took the camera from her husband so he could be seen in the video as he took his daughter by the arm and escorted her out of the room.

The next scene showed Gabriella walking down the grand staircase with her father and at the very bottom of the stairs, stood _Troy Bolton_. The man who stole his daughter's heart…

That was the day he realized that his baby girl wasn't really a 'baby' anymore. She wasn't the little girl who needed her mommy and daddy to dress her up in the morning or to grab a book from up in the shelf. She didn't wear ribbons anymore instead she wore sweet smelling perfumes and wore make-up on occasion; Little Gabriella was growing up…

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabriella turned to her father and smiled. **"**_**You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."**_She whispered and kissed him on the cheek then turned to her escort and loped her arm though his. Before they started walking forward, she looked back at her Daddy and smiled and Albert couldn't help smiling himself.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bed time prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair  
"You know how much I love you Daddy But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

Albert grabbed the remote and pressed 'pause'. His Gabriella wasn't just the little Gabriella anymore, she matured. She turned into a beautiful woman and he was proud to say that even though all his mistakes, he would be able to sleep at night; knowing that he was able to raise Gabriella right.

_All the precious time  
like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly._

Then another flashback went though his head, one of the most recent ones. The day that he thought he dreaded the most.

Gabriella sat in front of a mirror, her mother stood behind her placing little white flowers in her hair. Gabriella looked at her father though the mirror and smiled. Albert forced a weak smile but deep inside him, his stomach churned and swirled. She was so beautiful, her make-up was so flawless, and her gown was pure white and strapless.

Today was the day of Gabriella's marriage to Troy after this day 'Montez' would just be a maiden name; she would be a true Bolton now. Troy was the man his daughter always has and always will love, the man who stole his baby girl's heart… He thought all would be okay, that his daughter was in good hands but he still couldn't help but feel like he was losing his princess, his baby girl.

Later, her mother left and Gabriella stood in front of her father, a smile never leaving her face until she noticed the pale look on his father's face. "What are you thinking, Daddy? Are you alright?"She asked with concern.

Her father looked her in the eyes and sighed. **"I'm not sure, darling—I- I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**Albert admitted. Gabriella gave a small smile and once again placed butterfly kisses on her father's face. "You're never going to lose me, daddy. I will _always _be your baby girl."She said as she stepped forward and hugged her father.

Then her mother came in and told them it was time… Gabriella turned to her father and said **"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy. It's just about time."**She said. I offered my hand and she took it.

I walked her down the stairs and into the car.

…

This was it… Albert couldn't take it anymore as he heard the music start to play; he let a few tears escape from his eyes. Gabriella was looking down at her dress. **"Does my dress look pretty, Daddy?"**She asked then looked up when she didn't get a reply. She saw her father crying. **"Oh, Daddy don't cry!"**She pouted, as tears formed in her eyes as well.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._  
_Standing in the bride-groom just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure- I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over… gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy- it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses- I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

He got through that day because he had to let her go because he wanted his princess to be happy…

"Grandpa!"The tiny high-pitched voice of his 3-year old grand daughter squealed.

Albert turned at the voice only to welcome his adorable grand daughter into his arms. "Hi baby."He cooed at the little girl as he looked down at her in his arms; She was a complete replica of his own daughter, Gabriella, complete with the curly brown hair, the pink rosy cheeks and the cute button nose except for the fact that she was mixed with Bolton features that she'd gotten from her father, the white skin complexion and the bright baby blue eyes that everyone loved so much. She was _stunning_.

"Ava Mikayla! What has mommy said about running!"He heard his daughter scold her child in his arms.

Yup, that's was right. Albert Montez was now a grandfather, He has been for the past 3 years that his daughter gave birth to a stunning baby girl. Albert looked down at the little girl in his arms, who was pouting at her mommy. "Sorry, mommy…"The little girl said quietly making Albert laugh and kiss the little girl lightly in her mess of curls, making Ava giggle.

Gabriella sighed at the adorable face of her daughter before looking at her dad and kissing his cheek. "Hey, dad. Where's momma?"Gabriella asked.

"In her garden as usual, my dear. Where's Troy?"

"Right here."A deep masculine voice said as he entered the room, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Hi Albert."Troy greeted his father-in-law; Albert smiled at the man in acknowledgement before directing his attention again to his precious grand daughter.

"So, Daddy. Guess what?"Gabriella started as she looked up to her husband with a smile who smiled brightly back, Troy's hands moved from Gabriella's waist and onto her stomach starting to caress it gently.

"What?"

"Princess, tell grandpa."Troy said as he kissed Gabriella on the side of the head, affectionately.

Ava giggled and turned to his grandpa with a brightest smile he's ever seen. "Imma be a bwig sister!"She squealed. Albert's smile widened at her words and looked up to the smiles of confirmation of his daughter and son-in-law. He didn't really lose her…

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_


End file.
